Camping Chaos
by Alix R.S
Summary: So this is my first collaboration with am! Ciel and Alois have hated each other for years over a misunderstanding, but will a school required camping trip reveal the truth? Rated T for language. Title subject to change. R&R please and thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Hi Hello Everyone! So this was pretty unannounced, but I have teamed up with Asami. Clam for my first Collab Fic! Yay! Omg I'm so excited. **

**ANYWAYS, we wanted to keep it a surprise until we were ready to post the first chapter, so here it goes!**

* * *

><p>Ciel Vincent Phantomhive sat in his seat on the rickety bus, rocking back and forth, cursing every time he hit his head on the window. Wishing he was anywhere but his current place, he grumbled quietly to himself.<br>It all started when an assembly was held at his high school, with the principal suggesting an idea.

**_~Flash Back~_**

He sat in his seat, waiting for the principal to come, when the man appeared at the front.  
>The principal, Mr. Suoh said, "The district is having a new idea, which we are going to incorporate into our curriculum. Your class was lucky to have this first. All the Sophomores are going on a camping trip for two weeks. I know this may seem strange, but allow me to explain. Our district is using this as a physical education unit and a Natural Sciences unit as well. We are having all the Sophomores divided into groups of five, but up to seven may be allowed. The teachers are having the children divided, not on request, but with a personality test of some sort, where the most compatible, and sometimes, least compatible students will be grouped together. You may not always get the group you want in life, and now is an opportunity to learn that. The groups are going to be of mostly the same gender, but some will have to be of a different gender. I'm trusting you all with this. The basic supplies you will be receiving are going to be a journal, and a pack of pens, because documenting everything is a requirement and worth the final grade as well. Electronics are prohibited. You will also receive a compass, a first aid kit, a guidebook of do's and don'ts, a walkie talkie to contact teachers, and some basic lighters and such. This trip starts next Tuesday, so please take this permission slip with details enclosed and have your guardians sign it, ok?"<br>The principal smiled, and stepped off the stage, and the crowd began to mutter amongst themselves as Ciel groaned internally.

Later that night, as he tried to avoid Sebastian, his adoptive father, he was caught at the doorstep, and Sebastian smiled, saying he already knew about the trip, and Ciel was already packed. Ciel knew it, he was dead. And oh, how right was he.  
>Because on this trip, was his ex-best friend from middle school, Alois Trancy. He'd be on this trip with his classmates William, Grell, Soma and Agni. And the dreadful blonde. And oh, how fun it would be.<p>

_**~End Flash Back~**_

And that brings us to present day. Ciel's group was made to exit the bus as fast as possible, and it drove off leaving them in the dust. After following the marked red path, they arrived at their clearing, with the group's number 24 marked on the ground. They all unpacked without words, which was surprising, and then they decided to sleep. It had been a long and hard bus drive, and they were all exhausted.

The boys broke into their sleeping groups, Ciel with Soma and Agni, and Alois with Grell and William, and started to set up their tents. Ciel explained that one should be facing the woods that started a dozen yards from the clearing, and the other facing the path they had came from.

"And why should we do that?" Alois asked, hands on his hips. "Just so us three can have a better chance at being mauled at night, while you three have a getaway path basically in front of you? I don't think so. The tents will be facing each other." He finished matter-of-factly, getting the front of his tent and situating the opening flap towards the other tent.

Ciel rolled his eyes. "This is a school-based trip, Trancy. I don't think they'd send us where anything can maul us."

"Whatever. If you want us to do it your way, you face the woods."

"I don't want to."

"Oh, so just because princess over here doesn't want to, we automatically have to?" Alois scoffed, crossing his arms. "I'm not doing it."

"Why are you being so difficult?"

"Maybe because I don't want to _die?"_

"Hey, guys!" Soma called. Both boys turned their head to see that the rest of their group had finished setting up around them, and they were already situated and dozing in their tents. They weren't sitting either way the boys had wanted them to, but both tents facing the path, side by side. "You could come join us any day now." He smiled at the two of them before slipping back in the tent besides Agni. Ciel huffed, stomping over and collecting the stuff that they had left outside. He was crawling into his tent when he felt something hard hit the side of his face. He turned to see the journal he was supposed to write in for school credit.

"You forgot something, princess!" Alois snickered as he entered his tent. Ciel grumbled as he got situated for the night.

How would he ever make it through these two weeks?

* * *

><p><strong>This ones kind of short, give us a break.<strong>

**So for this one, Asami wrote most of it, and I just wrote the setting up the tents part. Usually it's going to be where one person writes the chapter and the other edits it. **

**Just an explanation if you didn't know already :P **

**ANYWAYS, did you like it so far? Make sure to leave a review! That'd make both of us very happy~**

**And make sure to Check Asami. Clam out! Yeah, you should go do that.**

**Until next time, Darlings! **

**~Alix **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Hi Hello Everyone! Sorry, I'm just now getting around to updating this. Here you go.**

* * *

><p>Ciel woke up the next morning to the sound of birds chirping and his stomach grumbling. He yawned and stretched, preparing to go back to sleep... only to find a sleeping face with purple locks splaying everywhere. The camping trip, he'd totally forgot! He carefully tiptoed out of the tent, catching his foot on the bottom flap and falling face first on the dry ground. He choked and coughed as the dust settled around him. Directly in front of him was a sneaker clad foot tapping on the ground, and as Ciel's eyesight moved up, he saw the foot attached to a leg, attached to an... <em>Alois.<em>

The blonde dramatically sighed and hauled Ciel up roughly. Ciel grumbled as he pulled on his sneakers, and the two walked to the bags, and realized that there was absolutely no food. Ciel opened his bag and started rifling through it while Alois sneered, "What are you doing? Looking for your pocket protector?" Ciel ignored him, and found what he was looking for, a small pocket guide to plants and edible foods. He took the book and started walking off in a random direction, leaving Alois behind. The blonde boy realized what was happening, and ran after Ciel and blocked his way.

"Hey! What are you doing?! You just can't leave someone as attractive as me alone, I'll get mauled out here!" Alois cried, stomping his foot on the ground. He ran back to the bags, leaving Ciel confused and annoyed as hell. Alois grabbed a compass, a pocket knife, and a pan and scrawled out a note for the other boys, then ran to Ciel. The blunette was already starting to walk off a bit, and Alois stayed a few steps behind, remembering to slash the tree trunks on their path with a T. Ciel looked around him, feeling almost alive in the forest, and saw many plants and berries near him, ignoring them until he heard the sound of water flowing.

The two boys ran to the water, Alois nearly forgetting to mark the trees in his excitement, and they found a small stream, teeming with life awaiting them. Near the streams were small shrubs with what appeared to be strawberries, and after seeing a squirrel eat them, it was confirmed. Ciel was about to tell Alois what to do next, and he turned to see the blonde stripping of his shirt.

"God, Trancy, what the hell are you doing?!" Alois smirked.

"Are you enjoying the view? Smart guy, you didn't bring anything to carry the berries with!" Ciel almost mentally face palmed. Alois handed the shirt to Ciel, and he had to resist himself from smelling it. He remembered Alois' chocolatey scent from his childhood, and although he hated to admit it, he missed it slightly. But things had changed, and they were on separate paths now. Ciel quickly rinsed off the berries in the stream water, then piled them into Alois' purple school shirt, and Alois filled the pan to the brim with stream water. The two slowly made their way back to the campsite, and went back again for another round of water, and returned, to see their group mates waking up.

As they were all waking up, some took some cold water into theirs palms and rinsed their morning faces off, and Ciel got the campfire started with a lighter, William had constructed a fire pit the night before. The water was suspended over, and a filtration system was created to ensure the cleanest water possible. Agni trudged over to his bag and fetched a small pack of cups, and a permanent marker, and neatly wrote everyone's names, and added a smiley face to Soma's. As soon as the water had cooled, the boys all took small, but lasting sips, preserving the water. The boys all munched on the berries, and Ciel was coddled by everyone (except William and Alois) for his finding them. Ciel smoothed out his hair and turned away, a blush on his face, as Alois tried not to laugh at the boy. It seemed that Ciel still had his bashfulness from childhood. Alois smiled, remembering the old days, and shook his head, clearing his mind of all Ciel thoughts. The past was in the past.

The day went on with the boys playing poker and card games, and Soma drawing terribly with Grell's crayons, while mostly everybody tried not to laugh. Maybe the trip wouldn't suck after all.

**XxXxXxX**

Evening rolled around and the group was starting to get hungry again. This time, it was Agni and William's turn to fetch the food. While Alois teased that they wouldnt be able to handle working together, the two quickly left and returned with two medium sized hares. Everyone cheered as Ciel set the food up over the fire. Choosing to skip dinner, Alois crawled back into his tent and pulled out his journal. If he was just going to sit there, might as well get something done.

_Alois Trancy_

_Camping Trip_

_Day 1_

_Today has been the first full day away from home and on this stupid camping trip. I really don't understand how this ties in to any curriculim at school, but there's no way for me to get back home, so I guess I'm stuck here. Lovely._

_Anyways, Ciel and I found a stream and bushes of berries, so that was our miraculously filling breakfast. No need to be jealous, really. Will and Agni brought dinner back a couple minutes ago, but I'm skipping. Doesn't look very appetizing. Maybe when I'm about to starve to death on this stupid assingment I'll finally have a bite. Who knows? _

_Ciel's getting on my nerves, as usual. I never thought someone's face could tick me off so easily, but yet, seeing him wake up made me want to punch something. I dont know how our relationship got like this, we used to be the best of friends. But seeing him now makes me...angry. I think. I dont know how to describe it. Maybe I'll finally confront him about his easily punchable face._

_Stay tuned._

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's not a lot, but here's Chapter 2.<strong>

**I'm having a bit of Writer's Block on this story, so Asami. Clam comes up with a sort of out line for the chapter, and I add and take away what I need to.**

**If you're liking it so far, make sure to review! That'll make both of us very happy~**

**Until next time, Darlings!**

**~Alix**


End file.
